Five Nights At Freddy's - Meet Grayson!
by CoolDudeAgent
Summary: Mike, Jeremy, Fritz Smith and the Animatronics are hanging out and living together when one person sees a Help wanted Ad and becomes the new night guard and joining the night watch. WARNING:This is the beta fanfiction version,Possibly there's a Reupload for better version of it
1. Chapter 1

**FNAF – Meet Grayson!**

 **A/N: Well…This is my first fanfiction of FNAF, So please try to review it and follow it! This is the year of 2015,Mike,Jeremy and Smith Fritz works together as 3 night guards. The originals are doing their performance while the Toys are doing theirs alongside with them together. While BB,Mangle,The puppet are performing at the Pirate cove while Foxy is still being disrepaired and covered by curtains. The animatronics and the Night guards usually hang out together as a gang and live together at the Night guard's house alongside next to the beach and forest.**

 **As possibly, I'll try to make more of these if I ever had free time to do it. So, Enjoy the chapter! I do not own FNAF as they belong to Scott Cawthon and I only own my OC. So let's get into the chatper, shall we?**

It was 10:30AM and a perfect morning-afternoon as somewhere in the beach next to a forest. There was a large modern house with alots of rooms. Inside the Large modern house was Grayson sitting on the dining room at the table and next to him was a robot servent that looked like a Team fortress 2 scout holding a plate and what's on it was a cup of coffee.

He was reading the newspaper as he was flipping through the pages and sees a Help wanted ad. He stopped and went to see it. He said to himself, ' Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, Help wanted, Looking for security guard from 12PM to 6AM.'

Grayson thought of it for joining the job, As despite that he may probably want to do some night guard watch and as well as the pay. He dosen't get bothered about it and he decided to get into the job. He saw the hotline and ordered the robot servent to get the phone. The servent came back with the phone and Grayson went to press the hotline number.

' Hello? Is this the manager? I heard that you are looking for a security guard?' Grayson said from the phone. Then the manager of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria said, ' Yes, We are looking for a security guard for the night watch. Would you like to sign up for it?' Grayson replied to him, ' Sure thing!' 'Okay, Meet me at the pizzeria at 3PM for the work tour around.' The manger replied to him back.

The call ended as Grayson went to do other things…

 **4 Hours and 30 Minutes Later…..**

Grayson was at the entrance of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and went inside to the pizzeria and sees the Manager at the desk counter with one other person. ' Are you the new security guard who wants to apply here?' The manger said to him, Grayson responded back to him. 'Yeah, I am.' The manager happily said to him, ' Good! So, Let's get you to the tour around the pizzeria shall we?' As he patted hmi at the back. They both went inside to the Main room where the animatronics performing at which are the Toys doing their performance on the stage. 'Okay, Those are the 6 Animatronics which are Freddy,Bonnie,Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.' The manger said as they continued towards to the Pirate cove which was enxtented openly big with Mangle playing with the kids while Foxy, however, he was inside the stage of pirate cove covered by curtains. With BB there, handing out balloons to the children while the puppet was singing and dancing at the music box at the prize counter corner.

'This is the pirate cove, With Mangle, Balloon Boy, Puppet and as well as Foxy.' The manager continued saying while they headed towards the Office which was newly-designed and improved.

When they got there, The office was quite big, There was a security moniter and same size as a Ipad. There was a long desk, A fan on a desk with a cup of soda drink and 6 plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Versions of it as well. They entered into the office and both doorways have a door button and light button on the wall.

'This is the office, where your night watch is located at and you may be joined by 3 night guards tonight so, erm, We may be handing you your security night guard uniform but from what your looks of your appearance you wore seems to be good for the night watch.' As the manager done saying. Which he was referring to Grayson's appearance.

'Erm, Thanks?' Grayson said as the manger went to continued, 'Okay, Your shift begins at 12PM. So, Have a good day and night to you!' As the manager said happily to him. Grayson exited the pizzeria building and got into his car and headed back to his home.

 **Hours Later…**

It was 11:30PM, A very late night time, As the staff of freddy fazbear pizzeria are preparing to leave while the Night guards arrived. Mike said to Jeremy, 'So how's things are going? And did you have some great weekend?' Jeremy replied to him back happily as he was happy of what happened at weekends, 'Yeah, I also heard there's a new night guard coming to join the night shift too!' Jeremy said as Fritz smith said, 'Really? Who is it?' 'I don't know, but he's sorta looked like a police inspector from the looks of his appearance.' Jeremy said as they are continuing to the Main room.

They are passing by the stage and sees Freddy stopped them, 'So, Ready to hang out again?' Freddy said. 'Yeah, But I heard there's a new night guard coming to join us.' Jeremy said. Freddy and the gang were surprised and excited who the person was. As Foxy, Mangle, BB and the puppet came from the pirate cove and as well as Goldie appeared behind Freddy. 'Who is the person?' They all said excitement and Jeremy continued, 'Hmm….I think his name is Grayson, But from the appearance from what boss gave him a tour around as he looked like a police inspector.' He finished saying. 'Okay, So shall we introduce ourselves to him?' Fritz said as he was on the table typing some stuff at his labtop while eating a pizza at the same time. Mike said to Fritz's response, 'Alright, I think he should be here anytime soon.'

 **A/N: Alright, End of Part 1.. I may doing part 2 later this week once I had time to do it, or tomorrow morning I may had time to do at that time. So, I may doing that Grayson would hang out and join the gang at their home. So,Review and follow as there's High chance of part 2's releasement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FNAF – Meet Grayson! Chapter 2**

 **A/N: 30 Views!? Wow, I wasn't even expecting that one to come at me! So, once again…Thanks for your surport! So, I may probably want to do more of these in the future.**

Somewhere in 11:45PM, At the streets of downtown distract was filled with a few people walking around to other areas. While grayson, however. He's on his car and driving to the pizzeria. While Grayson was driving the car, He was quite abit happy for the first night.

He was already alerted about the dangers what could possibly happen to him, and has a week ahead on him as he was being warned. But still, He brought something sharp and dangerous with him.

Later, He was just humming to himself while driving at the same time. But all of a sudden, It started to rain. Which Grayson did not expect that to happen and activated the window rain cleaner on his car window screen.

 **A/N: LOL, I Forgotten what the name was. Just pretend you did not heard that.**

The rain was starting to rain heavily, Which made the rain to hit the roof of the car heavily as the weather was getting bad and while Grayson was near done driving. It was also getting foggy too.

Grayson then spotted the pizzeria and drove the car into the parking lot, Then he was parking the car in reverse and got off with his Fedora hat and his jacket suit to cover himself from the cold and the rain. He got out his car keys and locked it.

 **Meanwhile at the pizzeria** ….

'So, Shall we do something else before he arrives?' Toy chica said as she was bored doing something. 'Yeah, Let's go chat for little while before he comes.' Toy Freddy said. 'So should we prank him by trying to kill him?' Fritz said while the old animatronics came out of the Parts & Service. 'Yeah good idea, As I want to see the looks of his face.' They went to discuss about the prank plan accordingly before he arrives. Grayson was at the pizzeria entrance and opened the doors and went into the pizzeria. He was in the pizzeria and looking at the walls and the floor which was sounded classly to him in the 1990's for sure.

'What was that noise?' Mike said as he heard some footsteps and doors opened and closed. Jeremy said, 'I'll go check it out to see who's there.' He went to the counter room to check who it was. When Jeremy reaches to the counter room. To his surprise he sees a figure wearing a black-grayish jacket suit and a Fedora hat. The figure looked around and spotted Jeremy.

Jeremy said to the figure, 'Hey, Are you that Grayson who's going to join the night watch? Am I right?' He said as the figure responded to him back, 'Of course.' As he took off his aviator sunglasses. 'Oh, It's you…Alright let's get to the office before we started.' Jeremy said as he looked away from him, and he was grinning about the plan that he, Mike, Fritz and the gang planned the prank on him of thinking that the animatronics would stuff him into the suit.

The animatronics heard Jeremy and Grayson coming to the main room, 'Grayson's coming! Everyone back to your spots!' Mike said as the rest of the animatronics quickly and scrambled to their positon while they're coming closer.

The shadows and Goldie are also in the part of the plan of it, They went to the back room and get into the secret basement where they commonly hang out at. 'Hey! Jeremy, This is Grayson? Right?' Fritz was done eating the pizza and shutting down the labtop. 'Yeah, It's him.' Jeremy responded back as Mike and Fritz went up to Grayson as they both introduced themselves to him. After introduction, They went to the office as it was 11:57PM. '3 Minutes before our shift starts. Let's go to the office and shut the lights.' Fritz said as Jeremy nodded and went to the back room where the lights are located at and switched them off.

Grayson, Mike and Fritz arrived at the office as they get ready. Jeremy went out of the back room and headed towards the office. Halfway to the office, He stopped at his tracks to ensure everyone's at their spots. He then went back walking to the office and he arrived to see that Mike, Fritz and Grayson are sitting down while Grayson introduced himself and about his life story. 'Seriously dude? You have a robot-making factory under your house, Does that even bother your sleep time?' Mike said as Grayson was about say his answer to Mike's question. Jeremy came from the West Hallway and poked his head saying, 'Is the shift started?' 'In 30 seconds, So get ready.' As they went to their spots.

The clock hit 12AM,Then the shift beigns…

Meanwhile at the stage show, 'Well, Shall we begin the plan?' Freddy said, As bonnie turned his head to Freddy and said, 'Sure, But I'll go first.' As bonnie placed the guitar at the show stage floor and went to the back room.

Grayson and Mike are watching the from the security camera feed at the Main room and when Mike pressed the Back room view, There was Bonnie. He was staring at the camera with white small eyes leaving the eyes black except those small white eyes. Grayson was abit shocked to see this and said, 'What the hell?' Mike noticed Grayson's expression as he went to calm Grayson down and said, 'Oh that? Don't worry, It usually happens all the time whenever we did our shifts.' Grayson said, 'Okay?' As he was worried and confused how did Bonnie moved from the stage to the back room. As he figured out.

Mike then went to the pirate cove feed and sees Foxy coming out of the Pirate cove and said, 'Well, Looks like Foxy's coming right at us.' As Foxy was peeking out of his cove and staring at the camera as usual.

Jeremy was looking outside of West Hallway, while Fritz was on the East hallway for lookout. Then, A laugh was heard. 'Great, Now Freddy's moving.' Mike said as he checked other feeds. 'Not only Freddy, But Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Chica and as well as Balloon Boy too.' Mike continued as the 5 of them are at the Eastern hallway while Bonnie was at the supply closet.

 **Few hours later...**

They are still standing there...It was only 3AM,Yet then suddenly the phone at the table desk started ringing...'I'll get the phone.' Grayson said as he went to get the phone and answer, 'Yeah, hello?' 'It's for you..' as Grayson handed the phone to Mike. 'Yeah? Who is this?' Mike said, 'Mm hmm...' He placed his hand near the phone and whispered to the person on the phone line. 'Is the plan going accordingly?' Mike continued to whispered as Freddy was at the kitchen with the phone. 'Alright, Let's get phase 2 started.' Mike said as he ended the phone line and placed down at the desk. Mike then stood up from his chair and said, 'Hey Jeremy and Fritz, Looks like we gotta do other night watch at other pizzeria.' Jeremy and Fritz heard what he said, 'Alright, Let's get moving.' Fritz said as Mike said to Grayson not looking at him, While Mike was grinning to himself and said to himself, 'Happy prank on you at phase 4.' While the 3 of them leave the office, 'Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow...' Grayson said to the 3 of them as Mike, Jeremy and Fritz left by the dark,quiet and creepy west hallway.

'Alright, this should be easy.' Grayson said to himself as he checked at the East corner hallway feed and surprisingly, Toy Bonnie and BB are at the corner with same white eyes just like how Bonnie did back at the Back room. 'Oh shit, good thing they're at the corner.' A kid laugh was heard. Grayson looked at the hallway doors of West and East hallways as he was alerted what just happened. 'What the f*ck? Why the hell is there a kid in here at this time of hour?' he muttered to himself as a footstep was heard. He heard the footstep as it came from the West hallway. He heard it and stared at the dark west hallway as another footstep was heard. He then see a Light button and he pressed it. The light then dimly lit the hallway and it was Bonnie. When he spotted Bonnie standing at the West door. He then got scared and pressed the door button few times but touching the wall instead, He pressed the door button correctly and a metal door shutted the west doorway. Grayson started sweating of what just happened and thought of using his weapon. He pressed the East hallway, and There was Toy Bonnie standing at the east doorway and BB as well. Grayson then saw those 2 and pressed the east button which shuts the east doorway by a metal door. He sighed as he went to check the camera feeds to see pirate cove that Foxy was out of his priate cove zone and he was standing next to it with his neck twisted and his jaw broken.

 **2 Hours and 45 Minutes Later...**

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Mike, Jeremy and Fritz are hiding with Freddy,Toy Chica, Chica and Golden Freddy at the messy kitchen as it was bit dark. 'Anyone got flashlight?' Mike said, as Fritz went to responded back to him 'Dude, The tablet we are seeing is giving out light, I presume you want to look at other areas?' 'Yeah,Just to get back my senses.' Fritz took something out of his pocket and it was a small torchlight and lighted the kitchen room. 'This should help.' Fritz said as he handed over the flashlight to Mike and he lighted the kitchen area.

'Speaking of which, What time is it? Jeremy said as Fritz looked at his watch on his arm and said, '5:45AM, I think we should give in phase 4 and surprise him.' Toy Freddy then said, 'Alright, Me, Chica and Toy Chica will get him by the vents at the office, So who's going first?' As Toy chica raised her hand, Toy Freddy said, 'Alright, You'll lead first while Chica will come in right after you.' As they both left the kitchen, they returned back to the tablet which are revealing that it was the same security tablet they used at the office but Fritz has a copy of it.

 **Back at the office...**

'What the heck?' Grayson said as there were bumping noises and metal noises too,Which little Grayson did know that there was a Ventiliation outside from the West hallway into the office. Toy Chica and Chica are at the vents which they are crawling towards the lights of the office as it was kinda dark and they're next to each other. Later at the kitchen, The clock was already about 5:50AM. Mike said, 'Hehehe, Speaking of Grayson, hope he gets a hell of prank on him for sure!' As they are viewing the vent camera which the tablet at the office didn't have.

Golden Freddy was also the part of the plan but that he's required to open both doors as he was the only one who can open doors due to his powers and abilities...He was on East Hallway and was ready to open the doors.

Meanwhile at the pirate's cove, The puppet was at it's music box outside sitting and tapping his hands on the box. While mangle is laying down at the floor there. As for Bonnie was reading a book while waiting the rest to be finished. Back at the office, Grayson then pressed the lights of both doorways and they're gone. He pressed both door buttons of both doorways and there was nothing. Unfortunely, The animatronics are preparing to give an all-full scare on Grayson. Grayson was getting scared and was ready to take out his weapon. It was 5:59AM, They executed phase 4 of the plan as Toy Bonnie and BB came into the office, meanwhile with Foxy sprinting down the West hallway and Bonnie came out of the supply closet and came into the office by West doorway. Then, Thumping noises and metal bumpings are heard and came out of top of the vent entrance to the office came out of Chica and Toy Chica. And Golden Freddy was right in front of him and screamed at him. Grayson was scared and he took out a M41A Grenedel 12.7 Assault Rifle and fired at Golden Freddy but the bullets hit around golden freddy only.

Then, All of a sudden there was a noise ringing heard. It was 6AM. With alongside with children cheering when it ranged. After ringing, The animatronics laughed at him but then Mike, Jeremy and Fritz popped out from the East hallway as they came into the office and laughing at him. 'Wow, Really?' Grayson said as they laughed at him, Mike said to him, 'Wow, Bro...We decided to prank you just to see if you're brave enough to survive but then, You seriously had a gun dude.' As he finished saying and Grayson placed the assault rifle at his back. He stood from the chair and said, 'Of course, But let's get to home..Shall we?' As the animatronics went back to their positons as the Night guards are heading towards the exit of the pizzeria as they chatted when they bumped into Mr. Fazbear.

'Why, hello there! I see you enjoyed good time did you?' Mr Fazbear said as the Night guards are chatting happily, Grayson said to Mr. Fazbear 'Yeah, That was first night was good.' As he walked to the parking lot and going back home. As Mr Fazbear went back into the pizeria and the staff just started arriving to get the day started up.

 **A/N: Well, That's for the end of it! 30+ Views on 1st chapter!? Aww,Thanks for your surporting and I know there may be some errors in it, just like in chapter 1...But in the next of FNAF, Well here comes the 'Thing.' I won't going to mention it. But also, PM your ideas of what next fanfiction of FNAF should it be?**


End file.
